


不伦

by ENER01



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜ABO 下药play





	不伦

不伦 上

在公司的年会上勾引自己的顶头上司实在不是一个明智的选择，段宜恩懊恼地想。  
然而开弓没有回头箭，在王嘉尔已经喝下他亲手下了药的红酒并且从会场里消失的时候他就该为自己的一时冲动负责了。  
婉拒了面前笑意盈然地端着红酒杯想要过来搭话地秘书处处长，段宜恩急匆匆地出了会场。会场所在的酒店就在公司不远处，十分钟不到的路程段宜恩一路惴惴不安地走了将近二十分钟，不是不想开车，而是车根本就没开过来。  
走到公司门口，段宜恩摸了摸口袋里之前顺出来的王嘉尔的员工卡，用它刷开了门禁。  
在电梯里他犹豫了一下，按下了王总监办公室所在的17层。其实他也不知道王嘉尔到底是回家了还是在公司，但他喝了酒，段宜恩赌他不会就这样开车回去。  
17层没有开灯，走廊黑黝黝的，段宜恩急切地向最里面的房间走去。他能感觉到来之前吃的催情药正在起效，如果不快点的话恐怕他走不过去了。办公室的门关着，里面没有人。地段宜恩眼尖地发现里面休息室的门开了一条缝。  
Okay，猎物已经找到了。

休息室的床上隆起一个大包，空气里弥漫的微苦的信息素直接把段宜恩拖进了发情前的弥留期，床上的人似乎也嗅到他散出来的诱人信息素味道，在床上不安分地拱着。段宜恩轻手轻脚地走过去，才到床边就已经被alpha浓郁的信息素熏得腿软，半跪在床边准备先开alpha的被子时却被alpha抢先一步捞到了床上。  
“段宜恩…宜恩…嗯…”alpha闭着眼喊他的名字，要不是段宜恩知道自己下的药的力度，怕是会以为alpha此刻是清醒的。王嘉尔嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，搂着他的手臂上全是汗，衣服也已经脱掉，看起来是受了好一番折磨才堪堪让自己平静下来的。  
段宜恩稍微挣开王嘉尔的手臂让自己有空间可以把衣服脱掉，又被omega甜美的信息素勾引起体内药效的alpha不由分说地拽过已经光裸的omega啃咬，段宜恩仰着脖子躲掉一些胡乱的亲吻，伸手扯掉了王嘉尔身上仅有的一条内裤。Alpha尺寸可观的性器已经笔直地挺立多时，前端泌出不少粘液，全被omega用手蹭掉抹在自己下腹。Alpha被强劲的药力迷得晕晕乎乎，变成只会乱亲乱蹭的小奶狗，完全不知道要如何缓解身前难以压抑的欲望。  
段宜恩难得得保持着理智，翻身跨坐在alpha的胯间，后穴里流出的淫液沾湿了彼此的耻毛，omega双手撑在alpha身侧努力地抬起腰臀，收缩着的穴口试图吞进alpha硕大的前端。  
王嘉尔忽然抬手搂住段宜恩往下压，omega几乎是跌在alpha身上，被粗长肉刃一贯到底的omega忍不住失声尖叫，硕大前端狠狠擦过肠道碰到一处凸起，直接叩到生殖腔口的颤栗快感让omega一下子软了腰。  
忽然生猛起来的alpha很快占据了主导地位，反身又把omega压在身下，性器在omega湿软的后穴里反复进出搅起一片粘腻的水声，被操弄的快感一下子潮水般涌来，被alpha钳制住的双手在头顶动弹不得。身上的人不知道何时睁开了眼，大眼睛里雾蒙蒙的一片，迷迷糊糊地奶着小烟嗓喊Marky呀，表情可爱得很，身下却是毫不留情地大力顶弄，直让omega嗯嗯啊啊地吐不出一句完整的话。  
Alpha是很迷糊的样子，没有调笑也没有情话，只是一直奶奶地喊着omega的名字，一边蛮横地在对方体内挺动。段宜恩环着他的脖子凑上去一点点地亲吻alpha汗湿的眉骨和鬓角，在他耳边留下一声又一声放浪的呻吟。Alpha被刺激得更加卖力，丰润的唇落到omega被冷落已久的胸前，吸咬舔舐让它们肿大了一圈，红艳艳地挺立着。  
段宜恩身前涨的难受，又没有得到抚慰，不自觉地伸手往下想要握住它撸动起来，刚碰到前端时却猝不及防地被alpha抱起，骤然转换的体位让alpha的性器在omega体内进得更深，龟头直接撞上生殖腔的软肉，段宜恩脱口而出的惊呼也成了变了调的呻吟。  
“段宜恩……段宜恩……”alpha略显甜腻的烟嗓在omega耳边一遍遍呼唤着，段宜恩偏过头去封住只会喋喋不休喊自己名字的alpha的嘴，软舌在对方嘴里搅弄，等到气喘吁吁的时候分离带出一条银丝。王嘉尔抓着他的腰往自己胯下按，alpha火热的器官一下下戳弄着被顶开一条小缝的生殖腔口，段宜恩翘着的性器在alpha的腹肌上来回磨蹭让快感进一步叠加，被情欲冲昏头脑的omega现在只能张着嘴发出无意义的单音节呻吟。

Omega的小穴早已被alpha操得烂熟，嫣红的穴口收缩着却还是控制不住流出滴滴答答的体液，此刻alpha的性器正杵在omega的生殖腔里无情地鞭挞着软嫩的媚肉，Alpha的精力好得惊人，omega已经在自己的抚慰下泄了一次，而alpha那话儿还硬邦邦地插在omega穴里，不知疲倦地一下下捣弄着。段宜恩早就叫哑了嗓子，此刻被alpha摆弄成趴跪着的姿势以便接受更深入的操干。  
王嘉尔贴着段宜恩的背在他耳边喘息着，手伸到omega身前去抚慰omega硬得流水的性器，被前后夹击的omega软了手脚贴在alpha怀里，被撸动了几分钟就又一次射出略显稀薄的白液，后穴里也喷出一股热液，穴肉一阵阵地绞紧，紧紧地吸住alpha的性器，而这次他的alpha也终于像是受到召唤一样，埋在体内的性器大力抽插几下，但由于药物的作用没法很好地成结，只是龟头颤动把浓白的热液便全数浇灌在omega饥渴的生殖腔内。  
现在两个人身上汗液体液全都黏糊糊地混在一起，alpha半软的性器还插在omega体内，但谁也没空管了，累到不行的omega和本就不甚清醒的alpha不管不顾地相拥而眠，烂摊子全都留到天亮以后。

第二天天蒙蒙亮的时候omega就醒了，然而搂着他的alpha还是睡得很沉。段宜恩看了他的alpha半晌，从对方额角一路亲到嘴唇，这才爬起来收拾残局。  
拖着酸痛的身子洗漱好，把现场欢爱过的痕迹通通收拾干净，还帮alpha穿上衣服之后段宜恩才放心地离开。正好年会后就开始放年假了，假期时间公司门禁自然是没开的，也省了他再去拿王嘉尔的工卡。现在的段宜恩只想回家好好地大睡一场。

王嘉尔睡醒的时候懵逼了几秒，才想起来昨天晚上发生了什么。估计是被公司里图谋不轨的人下了药，还好自己跑得快回了办公室，不然估计贞操难保。自己昨晚好像是脱了衣服在卫生间冲了好久冷水才冷静下来的，不过后来因为药力烧得晕乎乎的，就睡着了，还做了一个主角是他和段宜恩的非常香艳的美梦……  
不对……如果是梦的话为什么感觉那么真实，身上手上的触感和耳边诱人的呻吟都像真的一样……王嘉尔兴奋地抱着被子想，卧槽，该不会自己误打误撞睡到心口的朱砂痣了吧！不行一定要找人问清楚……可是又不好意思直接打电话……毕竟被人家明里暗里地拒绝不是一次两次了……王总监纠结地哭唧唧……

终于熬到漫长的十五天年假结束，正式上班的第一天王嘉尔就迫不及待地敲开了自己小助理的办公室门，坐在桌子后的人一如既往的美貌，王嘉尔带着灿烂的笑容走过去小心翼翼地问：“Mark呀，你那天年会结束后去了哪里呀？”  
段宜恩奇怪地看他一眼：“当然是回家啊。”王嘉尔不信，又追问到：“真的吗？你没有回过公司吗？”  
段宜恩显然是在忙一个项目，皱着眉答道：“我没有回过公司，王总监不信可以去查公司的门禁记录。”  
“啊，这样啊，那没事了。”王嘉尔悻悻离开，然而他对段宜恩的话还是有点疑虑，便查了公司的门禁记录，上面显示段宜恩自从年会那天下午出去以后便再没回来过，王嘉尔也只能相信了。  
“原来真的是做梦啊。”王嘉尔靠在椅背上喃喃自语，半晌才扯出一抹苦笑。  
我什么时候才能追到你呢，段宜恩？

不伦 下

“总监，这是策划部刚刚送上来的本季度策划案，你看看有没有什么需要修改的地方。”段宜恩把手里的两份文件放在王嘉尔的办公桌上，然后就转身准备离开。  
“等一下 。”王嘉尔蹙着眉叫住准备离开的人，眼神止不住地在对方腰腹间打量。段宜恩侧了侧身，淡淡问道：“总监还有事么？”  
距离年会已经过了好几个月，这几个月以来段宜恩还是和往常没什么不同，对自己的示好也只是反应平淡，看起来一切正常。然而这几天王嘉尔开始觉得不对了，前段时间他经常能看见段宜恩在厕所里呕吐，询问对方却只得到胃病发作的回答。可最近他明显感觉段宜恩好像胖了，尤其是肚子出微微的隆起，连宽松的衣服都无法遮盖了，行动间常常能看见。  
“段宜恩你过来。”王嘉尔沉着脸，等人走近了才站起来一把把他拉到怀里，另一只手则轻轻抚上对方腹部。  
段宜恩吓了一跳，打掉王嘉尔放在自己肚子上的手从他的怀里挣出去，站直身子怒道：“王嘉尔你干什么！”  
王嘉尔不依不饶，抓住他的手问道：“你的肚子怎么回事？”  
段宜恩一愣，把自己的手从王嘉尔手里挣脱出去：“既然总监问了，我就告诉总监吧。我怀孕了，再过几个月说不定还要麻烦总监给我放个产假。”  
“等等……你怀孕了？是谁的？”王嘉尔不敢置信，不顾omega的反抗就把人箍进怀里，一只手扣着段宜恩的下巴强迫他和自己对视。  
段宜恩蹙着眉，顾忌着肚子里的宝宝不敢用力挣扎，可alpha过紧的拥抱确实勒得他生疼，语气也冷了下来：“我爱是谁的孩子就是谁的孩子，总监貌似还没有过问下属私生活的权利吧。”  
王嘉尔也意识到自己太用力了，松了松手臂，可仍不想放开怀里的人，埋头在对方肩窝处颤声到：“为什么？段宜恩你不喜欢我吗？为什么要和别人在一起！我不要让你生这个宝宝！你是我的…你是我的！”alpha声音抖着，说道后面还带上了奶唧唧的哭腔，听得段宜恩有些许的恍惚，差点以为这个alpha是真的爱惨了自己。  
可他想到自己之前听到的话边又冷了脸：“王嘉尔你也演够了吧，三个月的期限不是早就过了吗，我真不知道你为什么还要缠着我不放。”  
正难过着的alpha一愣，抬起头来眼睛红红地看着omega，像是没反应过来他说了什么。段宜恩也懒得跟他多说，趁他松懈一把推开他回了自己的办公室，留下还迷糊着的alpha杵在原地。  
“什么三个月？”王嘉尔愣愣地喃喃自语。

“段特助，这是之前王总监要我帮忙泡的咖啡，麻烦你一会儿帮我送进去了。”依然是那个漂亮的秘书处处长，端着一个白瓷杯进了门。“嗯谢谢，你放下就好。”段宜恩正在核对一份资料的数据，头也没抬就把她打发走了。  
又过了好一会段宜恩才算是核对完成，他伸了个懒腰，拿过自己放在桌旁的白瓷杯喝了一口，还带着点温度的咖啡回味香醇，喝下暖洋洋的。他放下杯子摸了摸肚子，看着旁边远一点的杯子撇撇嘴。  
不知道秘书处处长送的咖啡会不会凉了，不过凉了也是王嘉尔活该，谁让他特别吩咐了有事找他要先过自己这里，让自己多了不少麻烦。现在可好，就算咖啡凉了他也不会去帮他再泡的。  
段宜恩端着咖啡走进王嘉尔办公室，敲了半天门也没有人应答，段宜恩莫名地觉得燥热，直接伸手拧开了门。  
王嘉尔不在办公室，桌子上地上全是散落的纸笔和文件。估计是自己走了之后在办公室里发脾气了。段宜恩叹了口气，把杯子往办公桌上一放，就开始弯腰帮小总监收拾残局。  
捡到一半段宜恩抹了一把汗，纳闷儿地抬头看了看办公室里的空调，开着的。“不该这么热呀……”段宜恩把手里整理好的文件放在桌子上，站起来的时候腰一软差点倒下去，缓慢而不容忽视的热浪从身体里一阵阵翻涌上来，段宜恩握紧了拳，身体在药物的作用下渐渐起了反应。  
妈的…自己这是栽了？可是是什么时候…？段宜恩撑着桌子勉强站稳，扯了扯衣服领子让自己能更好地喘气。现在只能先去休息室里的卫生间冲个冷水澡冷静一下了……  
段宜恩颤着腿一步步向休息室走去，催情药物在他体内燃起一簇簇火花，身后的穴口收缩着一点点流出情动的液体，沾湿了内裤。  
王嘉尔推门进来的时候看到的就是段宜恩衣衫不整地背对着自己向休息室走去的样子。空气里高浓度的香甜信息素让他呼吸一窒，利落地反锁了办公室的门然后向软绵绵湿乎乎看起来十分诱人的omega走过去。  
段宜恩已经快被翻腾的情欲烧没了理智，只是一味地想进入休息室里以图得到冷水的浇灌好平息欲火，只在身后alpha强势的信息素笼罩过来时四肢发软跌坐在地。  
王嘉尔伸手把段宜恩捞起来，明明怀孕几个月的人了却依然算不上重，被alpha打横抱起之后趴在alpha结实的胸膛上喘气，又红又软的舌头伸出来在alpha冒出细汗的脖子上舔舐，以求摄入更多让他安心的信息素。  
“shh...”在怀里扭动的omega和他不安分的唇舌让alpha吃足了苦头，王嘉尔一边还要顾忌着omega凸出的小腹，连忙走快几步踹开了休息室的门。  
把人放倒在床上，王嘉尔刚抬起身段宜恩就伸着手又缠上去，水润的唇嘟起来要往王嘉尔嘴上凑。王嘉尔可没忘记这是个怀着孕的omega，他抬手挡住段宜恩主动的吻，一条腿跪在床上卡进omega张开的腿间，手指捏着他的下巴看着眼角发红双目含春的omega冷声道：“段宜恩，谁给你的胆子怀着别人的孩子来勾引我？”  
被情欲烧昏了头脑的omega睁大了泛着水光的眼：“不...不是...”不是别人的孩子，omega这么想着，话说到一半却被alpha用嘴唇堵住，口腔里被伸进来的舌头搅得一团乱，吞咽不了的涎液从嘴角流下，段宜恩被亲得头晕脑胀，紧紧地拽住alpha被弄得皱巴巴的衬衫。  
“不是？口口声声说不喜欢我，现在又来爬我的床？”王嘉尔手上用力，扯开了omega的衬衫，又脱掉了他被淫水沾湿的裤子，omega难受得很，长腿在alpha腰间蹭着，满脑子只能想到要怎样让alpha的大肉棒插进来，填满自己后面的小嘴。  
“要...嘉嘉...”omega抖着手去解alpha的衣扣，王嘉尔跟着他的手顺从地脱掉衣服裤子，扣着omega的窄腰拉向自己，一只手在omega的后颈腺体处揉捏，说话时热气喷在omega敏感的耳廓：“喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯...喜欢...”段宜恩搂着王嘉尔的脖子，整个人贴在他身上，alpha炽热昂扬的巨物贴着他的股缝摩擦，非但没有缓解omega小穴里的瘙痒，反而让开合的小口更加饥渴。  
“嘉嘉...进来...please...”身体里的火越烧越旺，身前的挺立也硬邦邦地戳在alpha轮廓优美的腹肌上，前段冒出的亮晶晶的液体把两个人都弄得湿乎乎的。长时间得不到满足的omega几乎要低泣出声，指甲掐进alpha环住他的手臂。  
王嘉尔一点点吻过omega发红的眼角到颈脖，在漂亮的锁骨上吸出一个个艳丽吻痕，又低下去用舌尖逗弄胸前的小点，感受到omega掐他的力度时才恋恋不舍地抬起头，用手戳进omega的小穴草草扩张几下，感受到足够的湿热柔软之后才把自己涨得不行的性器捅进omega水汪汪的穴里。  
一下子被填满的感觉让omega尖叫着连脚趾都蜷缩起来，强硬的alpha扣着他的腰不允许他离开，粗长巨物迅速在甬道里进进出出，一次次被擦过前列腺的快感让omega化成一汪水，没有得到抚慰的前端在alpha的腹肌上一下下蹭着，流出许多滑腻的粘液。  
alpha足够凶狠的力道让深埋在omega体内的性器又一次撞上生殖腔口，心里不舒服的alpha恶劣地用龟头研磨着那块软肉，低哑的烟嗓在omega的耳边调笑：“舒服吗宜恩？我在和你的宝宝打招呼哦。”  
被顶撞得双目失神的omega忽然抓紧了alpha的手臂，浪叫了好一阵子的嗓音又酥又媚：“不要...不要动宝宝...啊！”生气他分心的alpha又狠狠地顶上那块软肉，硬生生地打断omega说到一半的话。  
“呜...啊哈...慢一点...”omega大声喊叫着，然而alpha全当这是欲迎还拒，肉刃一刻不停地鞭挞着已经软烂的穴肉，穴口嫣红媚肉被alpha有力的进出带出又捅入。  
段宜恩快要叫不出声，呜呜咽咽地伸手去抚慰被冷落多时的前端挺立，却被王嘉尔一把拍掉，alpha的手在涨得通红的茎身上极富技巧地抚弄，腰间仍有力地顶弄让性器在omega被操得通红烂熟的小穴内变着角度地抽插，前后夹击让忍耐多时的omega几乎立马缴械，又在喷发前一刻被alpha掐住根部。高潮被硬生生遏制，难以抒发的快感累积得过量让omega近乎崩溃地哭着向alpha求饶。  
王嘉尔丝毫不理会omega的求饶，濒临高潮的小穴一阵阵绞紧里面的巨物，王嘉尔另一只手掐着omega的腰不停地把自己钉得更深：“爽吗宜恩？我用这根大肉棒一点点操烂你的小穴，把你操到流产然后再在生殖腔里灌满我的精液让你给我生个小宝宝好不好？嗯？”  
段宜恩不停地摇着头，被钳制住的前端胀痛难耐，被操干着的后穴快感难当，又痛又爽让他的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。“宝...啊...宝宝是你的...不要...啊...”段宜恩断断续续地说出来的话却让王嘉尔一愣，手上便松了钳制，没了束缚的性器一下射出满满的白浊，段宜恩尖叫着在王嘉尔的怀里高潮，一下下吸着体内性器的后穴也让alpha昏了头，猛力抽插了几下还在绞紧的穴肉后本就濒临极限的器官抽搐几下，便将热液尽数喷洒在omega湿热的穴内。  
一时间两个人都沉浸在高潮的余韵里，王嘉尔倒是反应得快一些 搂紧了怀里正在打哭嗝的人小心翼翼又问了一遍：“宜恩？你说你的宝宝是我的？”  
段宜恩在他怀里小声地抽着气，有点过于激烈的性事让他一时还喘不过气，王嘉尔耐心的拍着他的背，段宜恩抹了把眼睛点点头。王总监像得了糖的孩子一样亮了眼睛，心里隐隐约约有了一个猜测，又问到：“是什么时候？”  
“年...嗝...年会的时候。”omega声音里还带着点哭腔，王嘉尔露出一抹了然的笑容，亲了亲omega潮红的脸蛋，声音温柔得能滴出水：“宝宝多大了？有五个月了吗？”“快了。”omega气喘匀了，哭嗝也渐渐停了，只是浑身酸软无力，懒懒地靠在alpha怀里不愿意动。  
alpha心满意足地吻着他omega的发旋，忽然又想起什么似的问道：“段宜恩你明明也喜欢我，为什么就是不承认！”本来懒懒窝着的omega忽然正了脸色：“因为我不知道你对我是不是认真的，那天我亲耳听见你在茶水室里和别人打电话，信誓旦旦地说着三个月之内就能搞定我，还打了赌。而你也刚好是从那时候开始追求我的...所以我真的不敢信你。”  
王嘉尔一愣，仔细想想似乎真有这么一个电话，自己也说过类似的话，不过主人公可不是段宜恩。  
想明白了事情的来龙去脉之后王嘉尔噗地笑出声：“Mark呀，我那时候说的是我妈买给我的一只叫coco的小狗，崔荣宰很喜欢它，可是它好像不太喜欢我。那天我就是在和他打赌，如果我三个月之内不能把coco搞定就把它送给崔荣宰，而我最后输了。”  
段宜恩楞楞地睁大眼睛：“所以是我误会了？你...你也是真的喜欢我？”  
“是，我真的非常非常喜欢你，喜欢到想把自己和你绑在一起，余生再也不分离。”  
“......我也一样。”  
“所以你是什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
“面试那天，对你一见钟情。”  
“好巧，我也是。”

“段宜恩。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们明天就去公证好不好，我想现在立刻马上和你在一起，和你一起生活一起迎接我们的宝宝出生...以后还要再生很多很多的宝宝，你说好不好？”  
“……好。”


End file.
